Dreaming of a Wyatt Christmas
by juicywucy
Summary: Wyatt decides to cheer Lucy up over Christmas by taking her on a little trip for the holidays. No time travel, just 2017 fun for Lucy and Wyatt (TFP)
1. Chapter 1

**A little Christmas tale involving Lucy and Wyatt - and later snow!**

~o~

Wyatt glanced surreptitiously at Lucy; she was deep in concentration glaring at the computer screen with a frown marring her forehead. He sighed to himself, sad to see her so focussed on work that nothing seemed to penetrate the shield she had raised around herself ever since she had discovered her mother's involvement with Rittenhouse.

With a final look in Lucy's direction Wyatt decided it was definitely time to put his plan into action.

"Lucy, you got a minute?" Wyatt asked her.

"Huh? Err, yeah of course." She responded, dragging her eyes away from the screen.

"What are you planning for Christmas?" Wyatt enquired, sitting back and folding his arms. Lucy seemed completely at a loss with this line of questioning.

"Not much I suppose," she said "I expect we'll need to be on call in case Emma takes the Mothership out. Hadn't really thought about it"

Wyatt was not surprised by her answer since she didn't think about much other that bringing down Rittenhouse these days.

"Great!" he smiled at her, "That means you're free to come on a little trip with me, seeing as I need someone to rein in my hothead tendencies!"

Lucy was totally unprepared for his request, the look of confusion on her face making Wyatt's smile even broader as she then came up with the answer he was not only expecting but already prepared for.

"Oh, Wyatt, that sounds great but I think we'll need to be near the Lifeboat in case we're needed." She said.

"Nah, I've spoken to Agent Christopher and Mason, it's all sorted. We can be back in a couple of hours if they do need us, but I think we'll be staying in 2017 for Christmas since Emma is going to take a while recovering from the beating she took on that last trip!"

The last part of his answer was said with glee. They had all been disappointed not to have stopped Emma on their last mission, but it had been close and she had ended up seriously injured when a mob she was inciting decided to turn on her – much to the time team's amusement.

"But Wyatt.." Lucy began.

"So that's sorted then!" Wyatt interrupted, standing up, grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her out of her chair whilst she continued to offer weak protests.

"We just need to hit the shops to pick up a few supplies so we can head out first thing tomorrow" he continued, handing Lucy her coat and dragging her out of the building.

Wyatt could tell Lucy was still shell shocked about this sudden trip, and he kept up a steady stream of conversation as he drove them into the city to avoid her thinking up excuses to duck out of it. When they arrived it was to a blaze of Christmas colour and sound. It was hard not to feel a little Christmas spirit as Wyatt held Lucy's hand and wandered through the displays with her. Although he wouldn't give her exact details of where they were headed, Wyatt did divulge that she would need cold weather gear, so they started their shopping extravaganza with picking up anything she didn't have (which ended up being quite a lot as she hadn't brought much with her when she'd fled her mother's house). Wyatt could tell Lucy was relaxing and actually starting to enjoy herself; there was a small smile on her face now and she was stopping to look at gifts for Rufus and Jiya. It felt so easy being out with her like this, almost like the two of them were a normal couple doing some last minute shopping before the holidays. Wyatt realised that he didn't feel guilty for having these thoughts, just a slight sadness about the Christmases he used to have with Jess.

Thoughts of Jess were soon replaced though, as Lucy started to seriously consider buying some of the wackier items on display and Wyatt felt it his duty as Rufus' friend to move her onto safer ground.

Wyatt and Lucy were laughing about the gifts she had ended up buying when they stopped off for a quick dinner. It was almost like having the old Lucy back as they chatted and laughed some more. They agreed to drop some gifts at Mason Industries early the next morning before setting off on their trip. Wyatt still refused to tell Lucy where they were going regardless of how much pleading she did. As Wyatt dropped her at her apartment after dinner, she seemed more relaxed and happy than she had in days. Before she went up to her place, laden with bags of presents and clothes, she thanked Wyatt for bringing her out.

"No problem, maam!" he responded, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before heading off.

~o~

 **In the next chapter we actually get to the trip! Hope you've enjoyed this first part, reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in this next chapter! Hope you like it and apologies in advance for any geographical errors. I just wanted them to go somewhere snowy, so forgive me if it's a slightly longer drive than the 2 hours I mentioned in the first chapter!**

The next morning was Christmas Eve; Wyatt and Lucy were in his truck, presents delivered, Christmas songs playing, on their way "for a couple of days R&R" as Wyatt called it. Lucy seemed to be totally into the holidays now and was even sporting a Santa hat!

"When did you pick that up?" Wyatt asked her.

"Ah, a woman never reveals all her shopping secrets!" Lucy replied, grinning back at him. Wyatt smirked at her "Suits you!" he said. "I'm glad you like it," she continued, "as I have one for you too!" and proceeded to pull a Santa hat onto his head amidst his cries of protest.

Lucy was laughing so hard now she could barely hold her phone still enough to take a photo to send to Rufus. When her laughing finally subsided Lucy sighed and looked out of the window. The scenery flashed past and she thought about what Amy would say to her if she could see her now – speeding along to an unknown destination for some holiday fun with this gorgeous man (albeit in a Santa hat!). She knew that Amy would tell her to go for it – enjoy herself and live a little. She would definitely not want to see her sister depressed and lonely at Christmas, thinking about what she had lost.

"What you thinking about over there?" Wyatt enquired, breaking into her thoughts.

"Thinking about Amy" Lucy replied.

"Ah" he said, falling silent.

"Thinking she would want me to be happy, to live a little" Lucy clarified.

"It doesn't mean you don't miss her, don't want her here, just because you're going away for Christmas." Wyatt said.

"I know," Lucy responded "so I'm going to do my very best to enjoy this trip just as she would want me to. And next Christmas, when I've got her back, you can have two of us along for the trip!" she finished.

"Looking forward to it!" Wyatt replied, grinning at her.

Their journey continued uneventfully, and eventually Lucy dozed off in the passenger seat. The jolt as they came to a halt woke her. She stretched her arms, yawning and then looked through the window. Her gasp of delight brought a smile to Wyatt's face.

"Wyatt" she whispered "it's just perfect!"

The scene before her could have come from a Christmas card. Snow covered everything, and was falling all around them. Ahead was a wooden cabin (although it seemed disingenuous to call the sleek, modern glass and wooden chalet-style building facing her merely a cabin).

Pulling on her coat and jumping out of the truck, Lucy made her way through the fresh snow towards the lodge. Wyatt followed her, bringing some of their bags with him. At the door he keyed in a code and it opened.

"Your Christmas accommodation, ma'am" he said with a flourish "Courtesy of Mason Industries"

"Wow!" was all Lucy could say in response as she walked inside, trying to take it all in. The building was shaped like a tall triangle with a steeply sloping roof. There were large windows at the front and back, extending almost to the apex of the triangle, to let in as much light as possible. Inside, blond wooden floors strewn with white rugs kept the theme light, whilst inviting white couches and throws were placed around the large, open plan room. Towards the back Lucy could see a mezzanine level with glass balcony which housed the master bedroom. A small kitchen area off to the side completed what she could see from her current position.

"Not bad" said Wyatt, coming up to stand behind her, "I've slept in worse"

Lucy swatted him "It's fabulous, Wyatt" she said, turning to him. "How on earth did you manage to find this?"

"It belongs to Conor Mason" he replied, nodding at some of the hi tech gadgets that were visible "but he wasn't planning on using it, so I thought we could." Wyatt looked into Lucy's eyes and smiled. She smiled back, her heart giving a little flip at his look.

"Oh – they've even got a Christmas tree!" Lucy exclaimed, suddenly noticing the tree near the fire place and breaking their stare.

"Come on, let's get settled in." Wyatt said, heading out to bring in the rest of their things.

A short while later the two of them were tucking into a late lunch in front of a roaring fire. The firelight reflected on Lucy's glass of wine as she relaxed next to Wyatt, finishing up the last of the bread and cheese. She was feeling warm and settled when Wyatt suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her up to standing.  
"Come on," he said, pulling her behind him "let's get out in that snow!"

Lucy, laughing, followed him, and moments later found herself outside in the still-falling snow, defending herself from the onslaught of Wyatt's extremely accurate snowballs. Realising she needed to take drastic action as she had no hope of landing even one snowball on Wyatt, she feigned twisting her ankle. As she'd hoped, Wyatt came running over to help her. He knelt down in the snow to check her foot, and Lucy quickly stuffed as much snow as she could down his neck, then ran for her life whilst also giggling uncontrollably. Needless to say, Wyatt soon caught up with her and tackled her to the ground. He lay on top of her as she laughed, then covered her face in snow and berated her for her sneaky tactics.

Finally, their laughter subsided and Lucy found herself with Wyatt lying on top of her (albeit both of them fully clothed and in the freezing cold). Their lips were inches apart, their breath warming each other's faces. Lucy shivered involuntarily, breaking the moment, and Wyatt moved, getting up and pulling her up.

"Snowman?" he queried, and Lucy nodded, kicking herself mentally for not taking advantage of their close proximity moments before.

Half an hour and one snowman later, in the gathering darkness, Lucy and Wyatt returned to the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the last chapter – short but I hope you like it.**

The cabin was warm and welcoming as Lucy and Wyatt entered and started pulling off their outdoor gear. The lights on the Christmas tree twinkled invitingly as they fell into each other whilst attempting to remove their snow boots. Lucy was having a particularly hard time with hers and Wyatt ended up catching her as she tumbled over – the challenge of her second boot proving too much for her.

"I'm just the biggest klutz!" she laughed, looking up into his blue eyes. Wyatt gazed at her, losing his train of thought momentarily. He was enjoying the feel of her in his arms, and didn't want to break the contact. What am I waiting for? He thought to himself. I've got this beautiful woman in my arms; it's Christmas Eve and we're alone in this fantastic cabin! Decision made, Wyatt swept Lucy up in his arms and carried her to the fire place. He could feel the heat from the fire as he carefully set her down, but kept his arms around her waist. Lucy's arms snaked around his neck and he bent his head to gently kiss her. She sighed as their lips met. The kiss was slow and sensual, containing all their pent up feelings for each other. As they finally parted, Wyatt looked at Lucy, her face mere inches from his own. It was a moment before she opened her eyes and gazed into his.

"Mistletoe!" Wyatt said, smirking and pointing to the bunch of mistletoe hanging from a beam above their heads.

"What?" said Lucy in a slightly dazed voice, looking up. As she spotted the mistletoe above them, Wyatt's lips descended upon hers again and she was once again caught up in his kiss. This time the kiss became more passionate and urgent. Lucy's hands moved from around Wyatt's neck and began undoing the buttons of his shirt; pulling at his clothes. Wyatt caught on and began undressing her, both of them suddenly frantic to feel each other. Clothes were flung to the floor and there were gasps and moans as their roaming hands touched bare flesh. Wyatt pulled Lucy down on top of him as he lay down in front of the fire, their bodies aching for release after so many months of wanting each other. In the flickering light of the fire they finally came together; losing themselves, finally, in the feelings and sensations of their love for each other.

Eventually, Lucy lay with her head on Wyatt's chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. The fire at her back and Wyatt's arms around her keeping her warm.

"Merry Christmas Lucy" he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas Wyatt" she replied, smiling, then lifting her head and gently kissing his lips.

 **So hope you enjoyed Lucy and Wyatt's Christmas (and it wasn't too cringe worthy!). Wasn't sure how to finish this but I did want them to get together of course and apologies if the smut is a bit rubbish – not great at writing that. Would love to see your reviews! Thanks and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
